Arashi
Arashi (嵐) is a group under Johnny's Entertainment. The group debuted in 1999 under Pony Canyon label but later moved to the Johnny's owned label J-Storm. The group name literally means "storm". Members * Aiba Masaki (相葉雅紀) * Matsumoto Jun (松本潤) * Ninomiya Kazunari (二宮和也) * Ohno Satoshi (智) (Leader) * Sakurai Sho (櫻井翔) History 1999–2001: Debut and departure from Pony Canyon Johnny & Associates announced the group's debut on September 15, 1999 through a press conference aboard a cruise ship off the coast of Honolulu, Hawaii. Then-president Johnny Kitagawa chose five trainees from the Johnny's Jr. division of the agency to become the members of Arashi, the Japanese word for Storm, and to represent the agency's thrust of "creating a storm throughout the world". On November 3, 1999, they made their CD debut by releasing the single "Arashi", which became the theme song for the Volleyball World Cup hosted by Japan in 1999. It went on to become a major hit, selling 557,430 copies in its first week and almost a million copies by the end of its chart run. On April 5, 2000, Arashi released their second single "Sunrise Nippon/Horizon", which debuted at number-one on the Oricon weekly singles chart selling 304,340 copies. The next day, the group began their first concert tour at Osaka Hall. In July, the group released their next single "Typhoon Generation", which debuted at number three on the weekly singles chart with 256,510 copies sold and continued to chart for nine weeks before leaving the charts. After holding more concerts in August, the group released their last single of 2000, "Kansha Kangeki Ame Arashi". The single debuted at number two on the Oricon weekly singles chart and had first-week sales of 258,720. In January 2001, Arashi released their first studio album Arashi No.1 Ichigou: Arashi wa Arashi o Yobu!. The album debuted at number-one on the Oricon weekly album chart with initial sales of 267,220 copies. Until the release of their tenth anniversary compilation album All the Best! 1999–2009, the album remained the group's best-selling album with overall sales of about 323,030 for nearly ten years. From March 25 to April 30, 2001, the group embarked on their first nationwide concert tour Arashi Spring Concert 2001. The tour took place in Sendai, Osaka, Nagoya, Hokkaidō, Fukuoka, Hiroshima, Kanazawa, Toyama, and Tokyo with an unprecedented twenty-six performances. Before moving to a private record label by the end of 2001, Arashi released "Jidai" as their final single under Pony Canyon. Used as the theme song for Matsumoto's drama Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo 3, it was named Best Theme Song in the 30th Television Drama Academy Awards. 2002–2005: J Storm and decline in sales Arashi began 2002 by releasing their first single under J Storm. "A Day in Our Life" was used as the theme song for Sakurai's comedy drama Kisarazu Cat's Eye and debuted atop of the Oricon weekly singles chart selling 226,480 copies. Their subsequent releases of the year, "Nice na Kokoroiki" and "Pikanchi", were used as the theme songs for the anime Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo and Arashi's movie Pikanchi Life is Hard Dakedo Happy (ピカ☆ンチ Life is HardだけどHappy, Pikanchi Life is Hard But Happy) respectively. Starting in 2003, the group would only release two singles every year until 2007. Both singles released in 2003, "Tomadoi Nagara" and "Hadashi no Mirai/Kotoba Yori Taisetsu na Mono", debuted at number two on the charts. The song "Kotoba Yori Taisetsu na Mono" marked the first time a member contributed to the penning of a single, as many of the group's songs are produced by other lyricists, composers, or musicians. Sakurai, who is the designated rapper of Arashi, has since written all the incorporated rap lyrics of the group's releases. 2004 was Arashi's fifth anniversary since debut. They began the year by releasing their twelfth single, "Pikanchi Double", in February as the theme song for their second movie Pikanchi Life is Hard Dakara Happy (ピカ☆ンチ Life is HardだからHappy, Pikanchi Life is Hard Thus Happy). Selling 89,106 copies in the first week, it is Arashi's lowest-selling single to date. In celebration of their anniversary, the group released a greatest hits album 5x5 The Best Selection of 2002–2004, which included their second 2004 single "Hitomi no Naka no Galaxy/Hero". In 2005, on New Year's Day, Arashi released their first concert DVD since How's It Going? in 2003 titled 2004 Arashi! Iza, Now Tour!!. From July 26 to August 24, they embarked on a summer tour titled One to support their album of the same name. One of the highlights of the tour included the live performance their first single of the year, "Sakura Sake", on top of "Johnny's Moving Stage" (ジャニーズムービングステージ, Janizu Mubingu Suteji), a transparent stage that travels over the top of the audience. Invented by Matsumoto, "Johnny's Moving Stage" has since been used in a majority of Arashi's concerts to allow them to move closer to the audience seated at a distance from the main stage. In November, Arashi released a theme song for the manga-based drama Hana Yori Dango, which starred Matsumoto as one of the lead actors. "Wish" went on to sell an estimated 178,000 copies in its first week and over 300,000 copies by the end of its chart run, making it their first single sell over 300,000 copies in total in nearly three years since "A Day in Our Life" in 2002. 2006: International activities in Asia By 2006, the group's singles and albums were being released outside of Japan. Their studio album, Arashic, was released not only in Japan, but also in Hong Kong, South Korea, Taiwan, and Thailand. The album was successful in Korea as the first 10,000 copies of the album were sold out on the first day, and it even topped the non-Korean sales charts on the third week of July. In the midst of Arashi's summer concert tour Arachic Arashic Arasick Cool and Soul, the group embarked on a publicity tour around Asia called Jet Storm Tour on July 31. The group visited Taiwan, Thailand and South Korea, countries which later became part of their 2006 Asia tour, all in one day to hold press conferences and promote their Arashic album. For two days, September 16 and September 17, Arashi held their first concerts in Taipei at the Taipei Arena. Performing "Arashi", "Wish" and "Kitto Daijobu", which was their first single release of the year, the group represented Japan in the 3rd annual Asia Song Festival in South Korea on September 22. Almost two months later, they became the first group from Johnny's to perform individual concerts in South Korea. According to The Korea Times, the concerts in Korea were decided because about 1,500 Korean fans gathered at the Incheon International Airport during the group's Jet Storm Tour. Arashi proved popular to Korean fans when their concert tickets were sold out in an hour, as some 150,000 people rushed to book tickets online. The group returned to Japan to release their second and final the single of the year "Aozora Pedal", which was written and composed by Japanese musician Shikao Suga and used for Sakurai's movie Honey and Clover. Although Arashi had planned to return to Thailand to hold a concert on October 7, it was canceled due to a military coup d'état. 2007: Returning to the Japanese market On February 21, the group released their first single of the year, "Love So Sweet", the theme song for the high-rating drama Hana Yori Dango 2, which peaked at the number-one spot on the Oricon daily and weekly charts. It is also Arashi's first single to sell more than 200,000 copies in a week in almost five years. Their nineteenth single "We Can Make It!", released on May 2, also charted number-one on the Oricon daily and weekly charts. In April, the group performed in one of their largest concerts: Arashi Around Asia in Dome, a continuation of their Triumphant Homecoming concert held in January, which was aimed to celebrate the successful Asia tour. Arashi Around Asia in Dome was held at the Kyocera Dome in Osaka and at Tokyo Dome, making it Arashi's first time performing there. On July 14, Arashi launched their summer tour titled Time – Kotoba no Chikara to support their seventh studio album Time. The album sold over 190,000 copies in its first week, not only extending the group's string of number-one releases but also propelling the album to reach Platinum status by Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ). Also in July, the TBS drama production of the manga Yamada Tarō Monogatari, which starred Ninomiya and Sakurai, began. Arashi sang the theme song of the drama, titled "Happiness", and released it on September 5 as their third single of the year. The year proved successful for the group as all of their singles ranked within the Top 30 of the annual Oricon charts, with "Love So Sweet" ranking fourth in single sales overall, making it the group's first single to rank within the Top 10 on the annual charts. "Love So Sweet" was also named one of The Best 10 Singles in the 22nd Japan Gold Disc Awards in 2008. 2008: Rising popularity in Japan Sample of one of the A-side songs of the single "Truth/Kaze no Muko e". The group's success in 2007 sparked renewed public interest. In February, Arashi released their first single of the year, "Step and Go", which debuted at the top of the Oricon weekly chart for having sold 324,223 copies, making it as the group's first single to exceed 300,000 copies sold in the first week since "Sunrise Nippon/Horizon" in 2000. The same month, it was announced that the group would be doing a concert tour of the five major domes in Tokyo, Nagoya, Osaka, Fukuoka, and Sapporo. The tour, titled Arashi Marks 2008 Dream-A-Live, consisted of ten performances, from May 16 in Osaka to July 6 in Sapporo. The only other Johnny's artists who have done a five dome tour were SMAP and KinKi Kids. The tour also coincided with their eighth studio album, Dream "A" Live, which was reported to be a hit with male buyers by Oricon despite the fact that most releases by Johnny's artists are geared towards female teens and young adults. In the midst of the tour, Arashi released their twenty-second single "One Love", the theme song for the last production of the Hana Yori Dango trilogy. Like "Step and Go", the single sold over 300,000 copies in its first week and charted at number-one of the weekly singles chart. As the start of the group's second Asia tour, Arashi became the third musical group—after SMAP and Dreams Come True—to perform at the National Olympic Stadium in Tokyo as their first major outdoor concert on September 5. The first two legs of the tour included a return to Taipei and Seoul while the third leg was a first time trip to Shanghai. The concert in Shanghai also marked Johnny & Associates' first concert in China. Almost a month after the release of "One Love", their twenty-third single, "Truth/Kaze no Mukō e", was released. Debuting atop of the Oricon weekly charts, the double A-side single sold 467,288 copies. Before the group's concert in Shanghai on November 15, they released their fourth single of the year, "Beautiful Days", which was used as the theme song for Ninomiya's drama Ryūsei no Kizuna. Although "Beautiful Days" only had a little over a month to chart before the Oricon charting period for 2008 ended on December 11, the single managed to climb up to be the tenth best-selling single of the year. Their concert DVD Summer Tour 2007 Final Time - Kotoba no Chikara, released on April 16, also ranked as the second best-selling music DVD of 2008 and ranked sixth place in the general DVD category. 2009: 10th anniversary The group released two double A-side singles, "Believe/Kumorinochi, Kaisei" and "Ashita no Kioku/Crazy Moon (Kimi wa Muteki)", on March 4 and May 27 respectively. Both singles sold over 500,000 copies in first week sales, making Arashi the first artist to have two consecutive singles exceed the 500,000 mark within a week in seven years seven months since Keisuke Kuwata. At the end of June, Arashi announced their tenth anniversary tour Arashi Anniversary Tour 5x10, which included three consecutive shows at the National Olympic Stadium in Tokyo. They became the first artist to play at the stadium for three consecutive days. Their third single of the year, "Everything", was released on July 1 and sold nearly 342,000 copies in the first week. On August 19, Arashi released their greatest hits album All the Best! 1999–2009, which featured most of their singles since debut, a new song with lyrics written by the members themselves, and a limited edition third disc containing ten of the group's selections. The album sold over 753,000 copies in the first week. Thirteen days after the release, the album broke the one million mark, a first in Arashi's history. It became the first album of 2009 to break one million. On November 11, Arashi released "My Girl" as their last single of the year. It debuted atop of the Oricon daily chart by selling about 178,000 copies on the first day and about 432,000 copies by the end of its first week. It was announced on November 17 that Arashi had thus monopolized the top four best first-week sales for singles of 2009. On November 20, Arashi held an event organized by House Foods called Arashi in Tokyo DisneySea Premium Event. Reserving the entire theme park for one night, the group performed a special medley of Christmas songs and their own songs such as "Arashi" and "One Love", which made the Arashi the first celebrity to sing their own songs at Tokyo DisneySea. Arashi attended the 60th NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen on New Year's Eve, making it not only the group's first time performing on the show but also the first time in twenty-one years another group from Johnny's other than SMAP and Tokio, the two traditional participants, performed at Kōhaku. 2010: Continued success On January 5, it was announced that Arashi would provide the song "Yurase, Ima o" as the theme song for the 2010 Winter Olympics news coverage on NTV. On January 6, Sakurai announced that Arashi would provide the theme song "Troublemaker" for his then-upcoming comedy drama. The next day, Mezamashi TV aired the first preview of the theme song for the drama special Saigo no Yakusoku, the group's first drama together in nearly ten years. The theme song "Sora Takaku" was announced during the press conference for the drama special on December 15, 2009. Of the three newly recorded songs, only "Troublemaker" and "Yurase, Ima o" were included in the group's first single of the year released on March 3, with "Troublemaker" being the A-side song. On February 24, the 24th Japan Gold Disc Awards awarded Arashi the "Artist of the Year" prize and nine other awards in various categories. As a result, they became the first artist to win ten awards at once. It was announced on April 5 that Arashi would provide the theme song "Monster", which was released on May 19 as a single, for Ohno's fantasy comedy drama based on Fujiko Fujio's manga series Kaibutsu-kun. On May 24, "Monster" debuted at number-one on the Oricon weekly chart selling 543,000 copies in its first week, making Arashi the first act to have thirty consecutive singles rank in Oricon's weekly Top 3 since their debut. On June 5, it was announced that the group was to release their first studio album in two years and four months since Dream "A" Live (April 2008) and hold a nationwide concert tour at the National Olympic Stadium in Tokyo for four days and the five major domes in Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo, Nagoya and Fukuoka. Although the four days are not consecutive, Arashi became the first to hold four concerts at the National Olympic Stadium in the same tour. The group's song "Love Rainbow" was used as the theme song for the romance drama Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (夏の恋は虹色に輝く, Summer Love Shines in Rainbow Colors) starring Matsumoto and Yūko Takeuchi. "To Be Free", Arashi's third single of 2010, became the group's twentieth consecutive number-one single since "Pikanchi Double" (2004) on July 13. Together with Ohno's solo single "Yukai Tsukai Kaibutsu-kun" (ユカイツーカイ怪物くん), which was released on the same day as "To Be Free" and placed at number-two, Arashi and Ohno accomplished the rare feat of a group and a solo artist from the group simultaneously taking the top two spots for the first time in nearly ten years. Arashi provided the theme song "Dear Snow" for the live-action movie adaptation of the award-winning Ōoku: The Inner Chambers manga starring Ninomiya and Kou Shibasaki. On August 10, Arashi's ninth studio album Boku no Miteiru Fūkei placed at number-one on the Oricon weekly album chart, selling around 731,000 copies. The album maintained its number-one spot in the second week, making it Arashi's first studio album to lead the Oricon weekly album chart for two consecutive weeks. By selling around another 125,000 copies, the album has sold a total of 856,000 copies. In September, Japan Airlines (JAL) launched a domestic Boeing 777-200 bearing both the images of the members of Arashi and the title of their Boku no Miteiru Fūkei album, which will be sold with a specially designed cover in-flight. Japan Airlines will use the Arashi Jet until January 2011. The song "Love Rainbow" was released as a single on September 8. It debuted at number-one on the Oricon weekly singles chart and sold around 529,000 copies, making "Love Rainbow" the group's third 2010 single to surpass 500,000 copies sold in the first week. On October 12, Boku no Miteiru Fūkei sold a total of a million copies, making it the group's first studio album to sell over a million copies and the first album in Japan to reach a million copies sold in 2010. Additionally, "Dear Snow" was released as a single on October 6 and became Arashi's fourth 2010 single to sell over 500,000 copies in the first week. The group released their sixth single of 2010, "Hatenai Sora" (果てない空?, "Endless Sky"), on November 10. The single sold 572,000 copies in its first week, surpassing the group's old personal record of 557,000 copies sold in the first week set by their debut song "Arashi" in 1999. The group became the first male artist to achieve six number-one singles in a year. On December 31, 2010, Arashi co-hosted the 61st NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen with Nao Matsushita, becoming the first group to host the show. 2011–present On January 5, 2011, the 25th Japan Gold Disc Awards awarded Arashi the "Artist of the Year" prize for the second year in a row. It was announced on January 15, 2011 that Arashi would release the song "Lotus" as a single on February 23, 2011. "Lotus" was also adopted as the theme song for Aiba's drama Bartender (バーテンダー, Batenda). Released on January 26, 2011, Arashi's music DVD Arashi 10–11 Tour "Scene": Kimi to Boku no Miteiru Fūkei – Stadium sold 618,000 copies in its first week, making it the first music DVD in Oricon history to sell over 600,000 copies in the first week. The DVD sold another 59,000 copies, bringing the total to an estimate of 677,000 copies sold and pushing the group's overall music DVD sales to 4,014,000 copies. As a result, Arashi became the first artist in Oricon history to sell over four million DVDs. In early May of 2011, the group announced their new tour with concerts in July, September, and January of 2012 called the "Beautiful World Concert Tour". The group then announced on May 19, 2011 that they will hold charity events at Tokyo Dome for three days starting June 24, 2011, release their tenth studio album titled Beautiful World on July 6, 2011, and start their nationwide concert tour on July 24, 2011. According to Matsumoto, the title was chosen to reflect on Arashi's thoughts on the future of Japan after the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. Their nationwide tour will be held at four of the five major domes and the National Olympic Stadium, making it the group's fourth consecutive year performing at the stadium. On June 22, 2011, Oricon announced that the group's second music DVD Arashi 10–11 Tour "Scene": Kimi to Boku no Miteiru Fūkei – Dome+ sold 539,000 copies in its first week of sales, pushing their all-time DVD sales to 5.282 million, making them the first Japanese artist to sell over five million DVDs. On October 19, 2011, NHK announced Arashi and actress Mao Inoue as the hosts for the 62nd NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen. This will be the second year in a row for Arashi to be in charge of the White Team. On November 2, 2011, the group released their 36th single "Meikyuu Love Song". "Meikyuu Love Song" was adapted as the ending theme song for Sakurai's drama Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de. The single sold over 240,000 copies on the first day and over 530,000 copies in the first week. In December 2011, it was announced that Arashi topped four categories in the 2011 Oricon yearly rankings. Beautiful World sold a total of 908,000 copies, making it the top-selling album of 2011 in Japan. This marks the third consecutive year that Arashi has topped the Oricon yearly album chart, being the first artist to do so in twenty years. This year's ranking also marks the third consecutive year that Arashi has topped the music DVD charts as Arashi 10–11 Tour "Scene": Kimi to Boku no Miteiru Fūkei – Stadium sold 793,000 copies, making it the best selling music DVD in Oricon DVD ranking history. The second best selling music DVD for 2011 was Arashi's Arashi 10–11 Tour "Scene": Kimi to Boku no Miteiru Fūkei – Dome+, which sold 673,000 copies. On March 7, 2012, Arashi released their 37th single, Wild at Heart. "Wild at Heart" was the theme song for Matsumoto's drama Lucky Seven. The single sold 550,000 copies in the first week, making it the group's third highest first week sales after Hatenai Sora and Arashi. (This position later became fourth highest after the 2013 release of Calling/Breathless") Later in March, Arashi revealed their second single for 2012 and 38th in total, Face Down. The single was released on May 9 and was the theme song for Ohno's drama Kagi No Kakatta Heya ( 鍵のかかった部屋 Locked Room). In late April, the release date of June 6 was announced for their 39th single Your Eyes, which is the theme song for Aiba Masaki’s NTV drama ‘Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri (三毛猫ホームズの推理)‘. Not since "Dear Snow" and "Hatenai Sora" (Beautiful World) in 2010 have two singles been released within a month of each other. "Face Down" and "Your Eyes" sold 526,000 and 478,000 copies in the first week respectively. In addition, Arashi released a music DVD titled ARASHI LIVE TOUR Beautiful World on May 23, which sold approximately 572,000 copies in the first week. On July 20, 2012, Arashi announced a concert entitled "Ara-fes" which was held at the National Olympic Stadium in Tokyo on September 20 and 21 of the same year. This marked the 5th consecutive year in which the group has performed at the National Olympic Stadium. It was announced that the group will also perform there in 2013. Proposed by the Arashi members themselves, the concept of "Ara-fes" is that the track-list will be determined by fan voting, from a total of 240 songs including singles, couplings, and album tracks. A total of 44 tracks were chosen to be performed. On October 31, Arashi released their 11th studio album, Popcorn. The album sold over 750,000 copies and was certified for a Triple Platinum by the RIAJ. The Popcorn Live Tour ran through December into January and was reported as of the 15th December to have attracted 730,000 people with 16 shows. Arashi hosted the 63rd NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen on New Year’s Eve for their 3rd consecutive year with actress Maki Horikita. Ninomiya declared, “I want to win this year.” Sakurai added, “We want to do something new as artists.” On January 11, Arashi announced that their 40th single "Calling/Breathless" would be released on March 6. The double side single features the themes for Aiba Masaki's Fuji TV drama "Last Hope" and Ninomiya Kazunari's feature film "Platina Data"(プラチナデータ). The first video preview for "Calling" was unveiled on February 5 with an introduction by Aiba referring to his drama as "medical suspense entertainment". Arashi's Live DVD "ARAFES", released on December 26, 2012, reportedly sold over 624,000 copies and as of the end of January remains in the leading position of the Oricon charts, entering the fifth week in this position. The succeeding DVD concert was revealed on the 16 March, entitled after the 2012 album of same name "Arashi Live Tour: Popcorn". After the release of the double sided single "Calling/Breathless", it was soon announced by Oricon that the single had sold a record number of copies in its first week, at approximately 756,000. This sales record makes their 40th single the most successful in terms of first week sales. The single later went on to sell over 853,467 copies. Arashi announced their 41st single, "Endless Game" on April 9 during a press conference for drama "Kazoku Game" (家族ゲーム) which was attended by star of the aforementioned, member Sakurai Sho. The single was announced for a May 29 release date. On October 23, the group released their twelfth studio album, Love. The album sold over 670,000 copies in its first week. The Love Live Tour ran from November to December 2013. Oricon awarded Arashi with six awards this year, including the highest total sales award. Arashi hosted the 64th NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen on New Year's Eve for their 4th consecutive year with actress Haruka Ayase. Arashi released their 42nd single, "Bittersweet", on February 12, 2014. "Bittersweet" is the theme song for Matsumoto's drama, Shitsuren Chocolatier. On April 30, 2014, Arashi released their new single "GUTS!" which was used as the theme song for Ninomiya's drama, Yowakutemo Katemasu. In addition, Arashi released a live DVD/Blu-ray titled "ARASHI ARAFES '13 NATIONAL STADIUM 2013" on May 21, 2014. This features the group's live performance from September 22 of last year at the National Olympic Stadium. Following that, Arashi released their 44th single, "Daremo Shiranai" on May 28, 2014. The song was used as the theme song for the drama Shinigami-kun, starring Satoshi Ohno. To celebrate their 15th anniversary, Arashi performed in Oahu, Hawaii on September 19 and 20, 2014. They also held the event "Arashi no Wakuwaku Gakkou 2014 Deepening the Bonds of Friendship" in June with live viewing in Shanghai and Singapore. During this event, the members of Arashi announced that they will be releasing a new album in the fall and holding a 5-dome tour. This will be the largest 5-dome tour ever - there will be a total of 18 performances with an expected audience of over 840,000 fans. Still to celebrate their anniversary, all five members of Arashi will star in a spin-off movie of the "PIKA☆NCHI" series, 10 years after the previous release. The spin-off will be titled "PIKA☆★☆NCHI LIFE IS HARD Tabun HAPPY" (read as "Pikanchi Half"), and this will mark the first time in 7 years that the members will star in the same movie together since "Kiiroi Namida", released in 2007. Arashi released their latest album "The Digitalian" in October 2014. It contains 16 tracks, including "Bittersweet" from Matsumoto's drama "Shitsuren Chocolatier", "GUTS!" from Ninomiya's drama "Yowakutemo Katemasu", and "Daremo Shiranai" from Ohno's drama "Shinigami-kun". It was announced by Oricon that the group is the artist with the highest total sales revenue in Japan for 2014, with ¥13.823 billion. Discography - Singles= |-| Singles= * 1999.11.03 A・RA・SHI * 2000.04.05 Sunrise Nippon / Horizon (SUNRISE 日本) * 2000.07.12 Typhoon Generation (台風ジェネレーション) * 2000.11.08 Kansha Kangeki Ame Arashi (感謝カンゲキ雨嵐) * 2001.04.18 Kimi no Tame ni Boku ga Iru (君のために僕がいる) * 2001.08.01 Jidai (時代) * 2002.02.06 A Day in Our Life * 2002.04.17 Nice na Kokoroiki (ナイスな心意気) * 2002.10.17 Pikanchi * 2003.02.13 Tomadoi Nagara (とまどいながら) * 2003.09.03 Hadashi no Mirai / Kotoba Yori Taisetsu na Mono (ハダシの未来 / 言葉より大切なもの) * 2004.02.18 PIKA★★NCHI DOUBLE * 2004.08.18 Hitomi no Naka no Galaxy / Hero (瞳の中のGalaxy) * 2005.03.23 Sakura Sake (サクラ咲ケ) * 2005.11.16 WISH * 2006.05.17 Kitto Daijoubu (きっと大丈夫) * 2006.08.01 Aozora Pedal (アオゾラペダル) * 2007.02.21 Love So Sweet * 2007.05.02 We Can Make It! * 2007.09.05 Happiness * 2008.02.20 Step and Go * 2008.06.25 One Love * 2008.08.20 Truth / Kaze no Mukou e (風の向こうへ) * 2008.11.05 Beautiful days * 2009.03.04 Believe / Kumori Nochi, Kaisei (Believe / 曇りのち、快晴) (ARASHI / Yano Kenta starring Satoshi Ohno) * 2009.05.27 Ashita no Kioku / Crazy Moon ~Kimi wa Muteki~ (明日の記憶 / Crazy Moon～キミ・ハ・ムテキ～) * 2009.07.01 Everything * 2009.11.11 My Girl (マイガール) * 2010.03.03 Troublemaker * 2010.05.19 Monster * 2010.07.07 To be free * 2010.09.08 Løve Rainbow * 2010.10.06 Dear Snow * 2010.11.10 Hatenai Sora (果てない空) * 2011.02.23 Lotus * 2011.11.02 Meikyuu Love Song (迷宮ラブソング) * 2012.03.07 Wild At Heart (ワイルドアットハート) * 2012.05.09 Face Down * 2012.06.06 Your Eyes * 2013.03.06 Calling/Breathless * 2013.05.29 Endless Game * 2014.02.12 Bittersweet * 2014.04.30 GUTS! * 2014.05.28 Daremo Shiranai (誰も知らない) * 2015.02.25 Sakura * 2015.05.13 Aozora no Shita, Kimi no Tonari (青空の下、キミのとなり) * 2015.09.02 Ai wo Sakebe (愛を叫べ) * 2016.02.24 Fukkatsu LOVE (復活LOVE) * 2016.05.18 I seek / Daylight * 2016.09.18 Power of the Paradise |-| Soundtracks= * 2002.10.30 Pikanchi LIFE IS HARD Dakedo HAPPY The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (ピカ☆ンチ LIFE IS HARDだけどHAPPY) * 2007.04.04 Kiiroi Namida Original Soundtrack (黄色い涙 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) - DVDs= |-| Concerts= * 2000.06.28 Suppin Arashi (スッピンアラシ) * 2002.06.12 ALL or NOTHING * 2003.12.17 How's it going? SUMMER CONCERT 2003 * 2005.01.01 2004 Arashi! Iza, Now Tour!! (2004 嵐!いざッ、Now Tour!!) * 2007.05.23 ARASHI AROUND ASIA Thailand-Taiwan-Korea * 2007.10.17 ARASHI AROUND ASIA+ in DOME * 2008.04.16 SUMMER TOUR 2007 FINAL Time -Kotoba no Chikara- (コトバノチカラ) * 2009.03.25 ARASHI AROUND ASIA 2008 in TOKYO * 2009.10.28 5×10 All the BEST! CLIPS 1999-2009 * 2010.04.07 ARASHI Anniversary Tour 5×10 * 2011.01.26 ARASHI 10-11 TOUR "Scene" ~Kimi to Boku no Miteiru Fuukei~ Stadium (ARASHI 10-11 TOUR "Scene"～君と僕の見ている風景～STADIUM) * 2011.06.15 ARASHI 10-11 TOUR "Scene" ~Kimi to Boku no Miteiru Fuukei~ DOME + (ARASHI 10-11 TOUR "Scene"～君と僕の見ている風景～ DOME+) * 2012.05.23 ARASHI LIVE TOUR Beautiful World * 2012.12.26 ARAFES (アラフェス) * 2013.04.24 ARASHI LIVE TOUR Popcorn |-| Other Video Releases= * 2006.06.04 Johnny's Taiiku no Hi Fan Kansha-sai - Other= |-| Compilations / Others= * 2009.12.23 Hit Songs -Everything / Butterfly- Hit Songs Orgel Collection (#1 Beautiful days, #2 Everything) * 2011.06.08 Hatenai Sora - Love so sweet (Orgel Selection) }} Concerts * - 2000.04.30 ARASHI FIRST CONCERT 2000 (嵐 FIRST CONCERT 2000) * - 2000.08.29 ARASHI Typhoon Generation SUMMER CONCERT 2000 (嵐 台風ジェネレーション SUMMER CONCERT 2000) * - 2001.04.30 ARASHI SPRING CONCERT Arashi ga Haru no Arashi wo Yobu Concert (ARASHI SPRING CONCERT 嵐が春の嵐を呼ぶコンサート) * - 2002.01.07 ARASHI All Arena tour Join the STORM nagoya osaka yokohama * - 2002.09.08 ARASHI SUMMER 2002 HERE WE GO! * - 2003.01.13 ARASHI STORM CONCERT 2003 Shin Arashi ATARASHI ARASHI (ARASHI STORM CONCERT 2003 新嵐 ATARASHI ARASHI) * - 2003.09.07 USO!? Japan special "How's it going?" SUMMER CONCERT 2003 (USO!?ジャパンspecial "How's it going?" SUMMER CONCERT 2003) * - 2004.01.12 ARASHI WINTER CONCERT 2003-2004 ~LIVE IS HARD Dakara Happy~ (嵐 WINTER CONCERT 2003-2004 ～LIVE IS HARDだからHAPPY～) * - 2004.08.31 2004 D no Arashi! presents Arashi! Iza, Now Tour!! (2004 Dの嵐! presents 嵐! いざッ、Now Tour!!) * - 2005.08.24 ARASHI LIVE 2005 One SUMMER TOUR * - 2006.08.31 ARASHI SUMMER TOUR 2006 ARASHIC ARACHIC ARASICK Cool&Soul * - 2006.09.17 ARASHI FIRST CONCERT 2006 in Taipei～久等了！嵐來了 * - 2006.11.12 ARASHI FIRST CONCERT 2006 in Seoul ~You are my Seoul SOUL~ (嵐 ARASHI FIRST CONCERT 2006 in Seoul　～You are my ソウル SOUL～) * - 2007.01.08 ARASHI Kaigai Tour Gansei Kinen Kouen ARASHI AROUND ASIA (嵐 海外ツアー凱旋記念公演) * - 2007.04.30 ARASHI Gansei Kinen Saishuu Kouen ARASHI AROUND ASIA + in DOME (嵐 凱旋記念最終公演) * - 2007.10.08 ARASHI Time Summer Tour 2007 - Kotoba no Chikara (コトバノチカラ) * - 2008.07.06 ARASHI Marks 2008 Dream-A-Live * - 2008.11.15 ARASHI Marks ARASHI AROUND ASIA 2008 Publications Photobooks * 2002.06.15 in a rush * 2002.10.04 Arashi 04150515 (嵐04150515) * 2004.03.01 Pikanchi AtoZ Arashi no Pikanchi Double na Hibi (ピカ☆☆ンチ AtoZ 嵐のピカンチダブルな日々) * 2005.07.26 Arashigoto Marugoto Arashi no 5 Nen Han (アラシゴト まるごと嵐の5年半) * 2007.01.11 ARASHI AROUND ASIA * 2007.04.04 Kiiroi Namida Seireki 1963 Nen no Arashi (黄色い涙　西暦一九六三年の嵐) * 2008.09.03 ARASHI IS ALIVE Books * 2011.08.xx Arashi DX -Arashi Memorial Episode Book TV & Cinema Movies * 2003 PIKA☆NCHI LIFE IS HARD Dakedo HAPPY (ピカ☆ンチ LIFE IS HARDだけどHAPPY) * 2004 PIKA☆☆NCHI LIFE IS HARD Dakara HAPPY (ピカ☆☆ンチ LIFE IS HARDだからHAPPY) * 2007 Kiiroi Namida (黄色い涙) * 2010 The Last Promise (最後の約束 ) TV Shows * - 10.29 V no Arashi (Vの嵐) * - 11.27 Arashi no V1 (嵐のV1) * - 12.16 Gakibara Teikoku 2000! (ガキバラ帝国2000!) * - 03.10 Gakibara! (ガキバラ!) * - 2003.09.13 USO!? Japan (USO!?ジャパン) * - 2002.06.26 Mayonaka no Arashi (真夜中の嵐 ) * - 2003.06.25 C no Arashi (Cの嵐!) * - 2004.03.27 Nama Arashi (なまあらし) * - 2005.09.28 D no Arashi (Dの嵐!) * - 2004.09.18 Tanken! Homunculus ~Nou to Karada no Mystery~ (探険! ホムンクルス 〜脳と体のミステリー〜 ) * - 2005.03.26 Arashi no Waza Ari! (嵐の技ありッ!) * - 2007.10.06 Mago Mago Arashi (まごまご嵐) * - 2006.09.27 G no Arashi (Gの嵐!) * - 2010.03.22 Arashi no Shukudai-kun (嵐の宿題くん) * - 2008.03.29 GRA (Golden Rush Arashi) * - present Himitsu no Arashi-chan! (ひみつのアラシちゃん!) * - present VS Arashi (VS嵐) * - present Arashi ni Shiyagare (嵐にしやがれ) External Links * Johnny's Entertainment * Johnny's Net * Arashi at J-Storm Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups Category:Arashi Singles Category:Arashi Members Category:Arashi DVDs Category:Arashi Category:Arashi Albums Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Arashi Songs Category:J Storm